Mermaid Melody: Mini Pichi Pichi Pitch
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: A year has past after the battle with Michel and it's time to return to where the Mermaid Princesses belong, the sea. However, a new force of evil appears and prevents that. **FULL STATUS AND SUMMARY IN PROFILE**
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be good but I want to publish it anyway. It's just the prologue here so don't expect much…**

**So here's the disclaimer, I do not own Mermaid Melody, just the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

_Seven Mermaid Princesses of the Seven Kingdoms of the Seas, together they make the colour of the rainbow in the sky. But on land the rainbow is made from the shining light. Under the sea, there are little lights that look after the Seven Princesses. They protect them with the sea. But now there is only one light that can only appear when called upon on by the Seven Mermaid Princesses. But that is all they can do, for the rest of the light had vanished…._


	2. Chapter 1: The Departure

**I do not own Mermaid Melody! Just the plot, the kidnappers and the kimono girl.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Departure

The story begins at Pearl Piari on a cloudy afternoon. There was no sun shine in the sky at all, but one little princess smiled in a way that it could break through any cloudy days as she headed back home.

"I'm back!!"

"Welcome back, Seira-san!" Hippo greeted her, in his human from, "How was school?"

"Everyone at school has become lazier today because of the holiday, even me!" Seira added, smiling. She turned towards the stairs, "I'll be up in my room doing my holiday homework, ok?"

"Actually, Seira-san," Hippo stared at he's feet as he spoke, "there is something that Nikora-san and Taki-san wants me to tell you."

"Can it wait? I have to do them now if I want to spend my Winter Holiday on hanging out with Luchia and others."

"You won't be doing anything in this holiday."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Seira asked, as she began to worry about what he was going to say next that it will prevent her to spend the holiday. She had never got to spend a Winter Holiday before ever since she started school at the beginning of the year. All she wanted was to play in the snow with her friends.

"All of us-," Hippo stopped but tried again, "All of us are leaving at the end of this year. Your kingdom is almost rebuilt, so it's best if we all leave."

There was silence as Seira was trying to sink everything in. She smiled, "Is that all? That's alright; we'll be back later."

"No, we're never coming back."

"But…what about Luchia and the others!?"

"I've already told them; right now they're telling their boyfriends that they'll be leaving."

"But, that isn't fair!" Seira argued, "That's in eight days!! There's still so much I want to do and-"

"Seira-sama," a voiced interrupted her. Seira turned around and saw Taki and Nikora at the top of the stairs. "As you know," Taki spoke, "you are the youngest of all the Mermaid Princesses. You, of course, do not fully understand the role of a Mermaid Princess as you've been on land all the time since you were born," Taki's eyes kept on Seira as she spoke, who just glared at her, "A Mermaid Princess's job is to look after their kingdom and protect it. The reason why we are all still here is because your kingdom was destroyed by Sara ten years ago. We have been waiting for your kingdom to be rebuilt so then we can go back to the ocean. Do you not see how important it is for you to look after the people in your kingdom then living up here on land?!"

"I do see it," Seira answered, as she feels her eyes start to fill with tears, "but before I was born, I have seen Luchia, Hanon, and Rina, also Karen, Noel, and Coco battle Mikeru to get back my fragments of my Orange Kokoro*! Each time the pieces of them returns to me, I learnt the love, friendship that not only they hold for us mermaids, but also for the humans they love as well! And I also, learnt the loneliness Mikeru had. So I know how it is like, to be all alone without any love or friendship, and I also know how it is like, to have friendship and being in love with someone. But," she looks at Hippo, Taki, and Nikora before she continued, "am I just suppose to forget all the important things that Sara wanted me to learn, go back to my kingdom, where there is none of those at all, only loneliness where we can't be with the ones we love on land?!" she questioned them back.

Taki just kept her eyes on Seira, and then she turned her back towards her, "I'm sorry, but," she walks off, "but that's just the way things always been for us mermaids. We can never love a human."

…_that's just the way things always been for us mermaids…we can…never love a…human…_

"_I can't believe this is happening!_" Seira started to feel that everything around her is falling into pieces. Not hearing Nikora or Hippo calling her name, she found herself ran into her room and locking the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A lot of hours had past since then, Seira won't open the door when Nikora and Hippo tried to get her to come down for some snack or dinner. Seira just lay face down on the bed, her tears soaking the pillow her face laid on. Once in a while she would get up and look through the window to see the ocean. Her ocean home, where she belonged, is out there. But going there, means leaving her land home.

"_Sara,_" Seira prayed, as she stared at the ocean again, "_what should I do? Learning about friendship is great and all, but knowing about love and not able to be with the ones you love seems so sad…and lonely,_" Seira thought about Mikeru's loneliness. It was sad, and painful, like the loneliness is killing him inside-out. "_No one should be alone, even a mermaid! We mermaids should be able to love, without us turning into foams and have duties of a Princess._"

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Seira! Seira!! Please open up!"

It was Luchia.

"NO! I don't want to come out!"

"Please, Seira!" Luchia kept pleading as she banged the door, "Nikora and Hippo already explained to us. I know you're sad about us all leaving, but that doesn't mean we'll never come back! I promise that," Luchia stopped, "I promise that I will find a way for us to come back!"

"How!? How can we come back when we are Mermaid Princess?" Seira asked angrily.

There was a moment of pause before Luchia answered.

"I promise," Luchia began, "as Aqua Luchia, Goddess of the Oceans, that I will change everything!!"

There was silence. There was no sound from inside or out of the room, but then suddenly the door opened.

"Seira?"

Seira looked outside her room, seeing also Rina and Hanon behind Luchia, she stuck out her pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The eight days passed by quickly. Soon it was the night of their departure. Everyone was tidying up the table after dinner when suddenly they heard knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Seira responded, "Just wait, ne*!" She opened up and to her surprise sees Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro waiting outside.

"Ehh? Kaito? Nagisa? And Masahiro? What are you guys doing here?" Seira asked, surprised that the boys suddenly appeared.

"Well, we ran into each other when we were going to Awami Shrine," Kaito began, "and we thought maybe you four girls would like to come as well if you guys haven't left yet."

"So we came to check," Nagisa said.

"And it turns out you guys haven't," Masahiro said with a smile on his face.

Right on cue, Luchia came to see who it was and practically jumped onto Kaito, happy to him again. Seira asked Hanon and Rina if they want to go. At first they don't really want to, it will hurt themselves and the guys more as they'll leave tonight. But seeing Luchia's smile on her face, they decided to go.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At Awami Shrine, everybody soon drifted apart into the crowd. It was busy and everybody went here and there. Rina and Masahiro watched the new dancer for New Years'. Masahiro said to Rina that he'll miss her dancing, which made Rina cry at the thought that she might not ever see Masahiro again. Masahiro just hugged her as she cried.

Nagisa bought an aqua coloured candle for Hanon, saying that he had heard from Masahiro about the mermaid and the human carved their name onto the candle legend and he wants to try so then they can be together all the time someday. Hanon said that he was an idiot, saying that last time she wrote Taro's name and her name on it, it didn't work. But he said to her that they'll definitely meet again and be together all the time. Hanon sighed, but did it anyway.

Luchia had already lit her and Kaito's candle. She told Kaito that she will definitely be back someday and stop mermaids from turning into foams and duties of a princess rule. Kaito encouraged her that she could do it.

Meanwhile, Seira wondered away from the Shrine to avoid the sadness that she'll see if she's around.

She sighed, "_What should I do? I want to find love but being a Princess means I can'…and Luchia also said I will fall in love!"_ Seira pouted as she thought about her current situation, _"Luchia promised me that she'll change everything but,_"she stopped, "_Then why Aqua Regina didn't stop us from changing into foam when we confess or show ourselves as mermaids?_"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She'd tried to fight it off but the grip was strong. She was dragged away to a dark ally away from the Shrine and was thrown to the floor and landed on someone.

"Hey, hey? Wasn't that a bit dangerous?" she heard someone said.

"Nah, she was alone and was far enough away so it was fine."

Seira was scared stiff. It was dark and she heard no one but the strangers' voices and the rough breathing behind her.

"I thought you said the first girl was good?"

"Well, this one seems cuter."

"I think we're going to get into a lot of trouble for this…"

"Hey! You agreed to this!"

"But we _don't _need two!"

"Well _I _want _my _own fun."

"Man, aren't you guys sick." Someone said. Seira recognizes the voice. It was Kaito.

"What are you peoples," Kaito demanded, "planning on doing to those girls on a New Years' Eve? Do you guys have no shame?!"

"Hey kid, BUTT OUT OF THIS!!" There was the sound of running footsteps and the sound of someone getting hit. Curse words were used as Seira heard someone is fighting.

"Kaito-kun!"

"Senpai!"

It was Masahiro and Nagisa. Nagisa was holding up their phone as light.

"Guys! Get those girls out of here quick!" Kaito ordered.

"But isn't two against one not fair?" Masahiro proceed to towards Seira, but one of the guys attacked him from behind and he fell to the ground.

Masahiro stood up. "You guys _are_ sick!" he said as he stood up and faced his attacked. "Kidnapping younger girls then you and rape them!? You guys are the lowest human beings on earth!"

"So what?! Everybody does it! And beside, they should know they shouldn't wonder alone at night in the first place! It's their damn fault!" The attacker proceeded to attack Masahiro.

"That still doesn't even give you the right to do this!" Masahiro successfully dodged the attack and delivered gave him a punch to the face.

Meanwhile, Seira turned towards the person behind her. The person behind her gave out a little yelp. Her brown eyes has terrified written all over it. Light black hair was a complete mess and her kimono was all tattered and ripped.

Seira reached for her hand but the girl pulled back. "We're getting out of here," Seira whispered.

The girl shook her head left to right.

"We'll get help when we get out of here. Don't worry, I'm not a bad person."

The girl still shook her head, which got faster and faster. Seira had no time for this and grabbed her hand. The girl yelped out again.

"_Let me go!_" A girl's voice popped into Seira's head. She did as the voice commanded. The girl pulled her hand to her chest. Then looked at Seira, her eyes seems to be surprised. She offered her hand to Seira this time. Seira doesn't get what was going on but took it anyway.

"_You can hear me? In your head I mean._"

Seira was sure that there is a voice in her head. She looked at the girl with the questioning look on her face.

"Yes," she whispered

The girl seems to want to pull her hand away from her, but didn't. She looked at the boys, back to Seira and nodded.

They were about to go but suddenly the light from Nagisa's phone went out. It was all pitch black.

"Sorry!" Nagisa apologized, "The phone ran out of battery."

"_That's stupid,_" Seira heard the girl's thoughts again. It sounded irritated and angry as well.

Seira sighed, "_They are trying to save us, so be nice!_" she thought.

"_No way am I being nice to a human. And before you shout out in surprise, yes, I can read your thoughts too._"

Seira was about to scream "WHAT!?" if it wasn't for Nagisa to shout to her, the girl and the guys, to duck down in the dark. She heard a few whooshing sounds, then she heard something was being hit again and again and two thuds. After a few more whooshing sounds, the light from Nagisa's phone went back on, revealing him holding a pole in one of his left hand. The kidnappers were down on the floor unconscious.

"I thought your phone went out of battery?" Kaito asked as he got up, rubbing some bruises on his face.

"I lied."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the incident, the police came and took the kidnappers away and the ambulance arrived and treated the Kaito' and Masahiro's bruises. Luchia and the others stayed with their boyfriends (Seira followed Luchia). The girl with the kimono ran away as soon as the police came. Seira tried to chase after her but Luchia got to her before she can.

Back then, at the Awami Shrine, Luchia noticed that Seira went missing. Nobody was with her so they've all split up to search. Kaito found Seira being dragged away into the ally. He called the others for help. Masahiro and Nagisa went to help, while the girls called the police and wait for them to come.

The couples could have stayed together longer but Hippo, in his human form came and picked the girls up, telling them it is time. The girls said their farewells to their boyfriends as they go their separate ways.

"I'm going to miss him!" Hanon sobbed a bit when they almost reached Pearl Piari.

"I'm sure we'll see them again, Hanon," Luchia reassured her. Hanon's relationship with Nagisa has grown after they've defeated Mikeru. She'd used to say he was a childish brat and was nothing compared to older men like Taro, but the more Hanon was with him, the more she respected, liked him, and then loved him.

Rina just kept silent as they walked back. Masahiro has loved Rina the first time they met (Caren told Hanon about him talking to her**, then Hanon told Rina.) After Rina saved Masahiro from falling to his death, she knows how strong her feels for Masahiro was from then on. She knows she has to leave someday, but at least they'd have good memories with each other. Now that it was time to leave, it hurts more then she thought.

Luchia deep down, under the reassuring face she wore, was sad that she has to leave Kaito and who knows how long they could see each other again. It might be longer then for him to realize she was the mermaid that saved him. Or maybe even longer than for him to remember her after the Hawaii incident. Luchia just wished that Kaito could come with her since his a Panthalassa Prince, but Hippo won't allow it of course. So Luchia just tried hard to believe that they'll see in each other again soon.

Seira followed Hippo closer then anyone, trying to tune out Hanon's sobbing. As they went into Pearl Piari, it started to rain.

"We're back."

"Welcome back, everyone," Taki greeted, "Each of you get an umbrella, we'll have to leave soon before the rain gets any heavier."

Seira was the last one to grab an umbrella. She looked out the window faced to the ocean seeing the rain got heavier and heavier.

"Do we have to leave?" Seira asked, "The rain seems too heavy."

"Well the sooner the better, as they always say," Nikora said as she said good-byes to the others. Nikora isn't going to come with them as she officially lives on land. Seira pouted as she looked outside. Nothing but the ocean that connects to the land and, "…_a person lying on the shore?_"

Seira checked if anyone was around. NO one is sight, so she silently went outside and ran straight to the beach with her umbrella above her fighting of the rain. What she found there was nothing she would expect.

An Aqua Mermaid with cuts on her arms, and the kimono girl standing next to her holding up a tattered umbrella.

*: Japanese words used.

Kokoro: Heart

Ne: Ok?

**: episodes without subs used.

Season 2, episode 20

**And that's it for this chapter. Please leave reviews because that would be nice. **


	3. Chapter 2: No Return

**Two reviews…not bad! But maybe I should have mentioned my grammar was REALLY bad in the first place. But please deal with it as I might not ever improve in them.**

**I think I'm going to update like once every 2 to 3 months…-_-lll**

**Oh! And due to me watching the anime first before the manga, I usually call Lucia "Luchia"… *sigh* I just don't see the whole difference! It's the same person and the same meaning!**

**Ok here's the disclaimer, I do not own Mermaid Melody. Only the kimono girl and the story plot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: No Return

"Seira!"

"Come out already, Seira-san."

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, Nikora and Taki searched the entire Pearl Piari as soon as they have realized that Seira went missing. No sign of her at all in Pearl Piari.

"I'm going to search outside," Hippo announced as he went to the door after they've searched maybe every corner of the building.

"I'm coming with you," Lucia followed Hippo.

"Lucia-san, please stay here," Hippo turned to her, "you might turn into your mermaid form if you come in this weather."

"That's not going to stop me!" Lucia told him.

"But-"

Before Hippo can stop her, the door burst opened and Seira came in, trying to supporting a girl with short blue hair who can hardly stand.

"Seira!" everyone exclaimed, but soon was followed by Taki's disapproving voice, "Seira-sama, what were you thinking!? Why did you go out all by yourself!? Do you have any idea what would have-"

"We don't have time to worry about that," Seira interrupted her, "We should be more worried about her!" She directed her attention to the girl she was supporting. Her bangs were covering her face as she tried to lift her head a bit higher. No one could tell who she was except Hanon, who gave out a gasp as she realized who she is.

"Meru?"

The girl responded to her name as she turned to Hanon.

"Hanon-sama?" her eyes that were covered by her bangs started to fill with tears. "Hanon-sama!" she'd let go of Seira as Meru let herself fall onto Hanon arms as she hold onto her. She started to cry.

"Meru, what happened to you? You're bleeding!" Hanon cried as she saw blood from the girl's arm.

"Our kingdom," Meru sobbed as she tried to explain, "our country, my mama, everyone, they're…they're…"

"What?"

"They're all gone!" she shouted out the last word as she sobbed harder.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted, "What do you mean?!"

"Every kingdom, including everyone's here is destroyed and all the mermaids in it are gone!"

Everyone fell silent. The shock of the loss of their home country and the mermaids that lived in it was nothing they would expected.

"But wait a minute," Nikora was the first one to speak, "We got a letter from the North Pacific, North Atlantic, South Atlantic and the Indian Ocean that our kingdom was almost complete eight days ago. Why is all the kingdoms destroyed so quickly!?"

Meru looked at Nikora, "The day after we sent those letters, we got an urgent message from the Arctic, Antarctic and South Pacific Ocean that they were under attack and they needed help. Soon we were under attack and at that time everyone else's countries send their urgent messages to us as we sent our urgent message. But," Meru stopped to recall what had happened so fast, "it was too late to help their kingdom, and ours. It all happened so quickly!"

"So who or what attacked our kingdom?" Rina asked.

"They," Meru thought, "they were scary. They were all white and eyes blood red. They only appear when the sky has black clouds and heavy rains would start to fall. And," she started to shiver, "There is no escape from them, once they hear our voice, they will chase you down and either capture you or attack you if you try to escape."

"Sky with black clouds?" Lucia repeated, "And heavy rains would start to fall?" A chill went down her spine as she looked outside the window, only to see that the rain has stopped.

"They're chasing someone else now," Seira spoke as she followed Lucia's gaze, "They were chasing Meru for a whole week, if what she says sounds accurate. But someone helped her just then, even me. We have to help her!" she turned to Hippo, "Can you find her, Hippo?"

"But, wouldn't it be too late, Seira-san?" Hippo asked.

"It wouldn't be, she's one fast swimmer and she seems to be able to protect herself."

"What kind of mermaid is she?" Taki asked, "I can sense a small glow of light that is fading while a great evil is trying to get that light. But this light," she paused to concentrate, "It isn't like what I sense before from other mermaids!"

"That's because she's different from all of us," Meru explained to her, "She's a mute."

"There _are _some mermaids that are mute, Meru," Hanon told her.

"Not only that," Seira joined in, "she's very special," then she turned to Hippo, "It's very easy to find her because of that."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later at night, after Meru was tucked into bed after treating the wounds on her arm, everyone else was down stairs waiting for Hippo to come back with the mermaid that Seira asked to find.

"Seira," Lucia turned to her, "how did the mermaid help you get away from the enemies?

"Well," Seira thought where she should begin, "I should start from the very beginning, shouldn't I?"

Lucia nodded. So did everyone else.

Seira sighed before she began, "I saw Meru lying near the shore of the beach," she started, "I ran outside when you guys weren't looking. The kimono girl was there as well and-"

"Kimono girl?" Rina asked.

"Oh right," Seira remembered, "you all haven't met her before. Anyway," she continued, "The next thing I knew is that…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The kimono girl ran up to Seira and covered her mouth with her hand very hard. It was hard but she managed to get it off without herself getting soaked.

"What is your problem!?!" Seira demanded loudly. The kimono girl looked up at her, then at the sea. The rain seems to have gotten heavier and the waves seemed to have gotten bigger before Seira showed up. Then she took a quick look at the Aqua Mermaid and back at Seira before she grabbed onto Seira's wrist and the mermaid's.

"_Now you've really done it!_" the voice in Seira's mind appeared again before they got submerged by the waves that was big and close enough to engulf all three of them.

Seira gasped as she was in her mermaid form and started to panic, "What? Wait! What are you trying-"

"_Don't worry_, _you won't turn into foam_." The figure in front of Seira turned towards her.

Seira couldn't believe what she saw before her. The grip around her wrist hadn't been released once but the person in front of her is totally different. Her messy hair was still a mess but it grew longer, and it was completely white. The eyes she has is silver white as she stared at Seira full of annoyance. But what most puzzled her most is that her legs were replaced with a tail that is, like her hair, all white.

The White Mermaid eyes turned much more annoyed at Seira gawking at her. "_Can you _please _not stare at me like that?_"

The voice made Seira snap out of it.

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"_And will you just stay quiet?_" she continued, "_Or you'll get us more into trouble._"

Seira just about had it with this mermaid's attitude. She was about to argue with her but stopped once she saw what she means by getting more into trouble. A whole group of white figures coming closer to them in great speed. Their eyes are blood red and their face seems to be the face of an evil being. They opened their mouth and let out an ear splitting screech as they saw their prey. The Aqua Mermaid screamed when she saw them coming.

"_Why are all mermaids now a day so noisy?_" The White Mermaid closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out. As she does a large white transparent sphere surrounded them. As the white figures came closer to the sphere, they got knocked back.

"_It won't hold up for long,_" the White Mermaid said, "_listen, you two have to get out of here, got that?_"

"What about you?" Seira asked, but gasped when a white figure came again with much more force then before, soon followed by others.

"_Now you see why you have to be quiet? Anyway,_" she gave the Aqua Mermaid to Seira before she changed the subject, "_I'll be fine, it's better to have two mermaids get away then have all three of them captured._"

"_That's not right!_" Seira protested in her head.

"_You can't fight them!_"

"_Yes I can! My name is Seira. On land I'm called Asa Seira*. But in the Seven Seas, I am Seira, holder of the Orange Pearl and Princess of the Indian Ocean._"

The White Mermaid jerked her head towards her. Her face dumbfounded but regained her composure quickly.

"_Your voice,_" the White Mermaid said slowly, "_you use it to sing, don't you? These things attack when they hear a mermaid's voice. It won't work!_" she turned to the Aqua Mermaid, "_This mermaid must have screamed a lot to get chased by them and get this much cuts on her arms._"

The Aqua Mermaid looked down, trying to fight back the horrible memories. She looked up at the Princess, then back at the White Mermaid and touched her hand.

"_Can you tell her to take me to the Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean?_" Seira heard a new voice in her head this time.

The White Mermaid smiled weakly, "_I don't need to, she already heard you,_" the White Mermaid turned to Seira, "_Can you get her to the Princess then? Safely of course,_" she added.

Seira nodded, which made the White Mermaid turned away from them and closed her eyes. With one deep breath, her pendant started to glow and it projected another Seira.

"_Sorry that I have to make a copy of you as decoy, Your Highness,_" the White Mermaid said when she saw Seira's surprised face, "_Once they're all gone, get back on land and get to somewhere safe._" She let go of Seira but she grabbed on to the White Mermaid's hand.

"_Wait! Who are you? Why can you do all this?_" Seira's mind was full of questions about her but only these were clear in the White Mermaid's head. The mermaid sighed and opened her mouth.

"I'll tell you when we meet again," her voice came out as Seira's. Seira gasped and the grip on the mermaid's hand loosens, giving her the opportunity to yank it free and swim away along with a Seira clone with great speed. Soon the white figures went chasing after her as she started to hum a melody. All was left now was Seira holding on to the Aqua Mermaid.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the story, everyone was in a deep thought. What Seira told, something was certainly clear. They can't return to their country yet. They have a new enemy to fight but it might be impossible to. And this White Mermaid, she seems to know a lot about the evil that has appeared.

"Umm, can I ask you all something?" Seira spoke quietly. When everyone has their attention on her, she started to fiddle with her fingers before she continued, "If Hippo brings her here, can we," she took in a deep breath, "keep her here?"

Taki was the one who answer first, "That is of course out of-"

"Of course we can!" Lucia agreed, smiling.

"She saved Seira and Meru," Hanon said, "This should pay her back for what she did."

"And she might give us some information on our new enemies as well," Rina added.

"But, Princesses," Taki protested, "this mermaid, the White Mermaid," she added as if not trusting her, "can we even trust her?"

"She saved the little Princess," Hanon pointed out, "and Meru. How could we not trust her?"

"But-"

"We'll take the responsibility," Lucia promised.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Rina added, "is that enough?"

Taki considered it for a while, "Very well."

"Yay!" Seira threw her arms in the air. Then lazily dropped them back as she let out a long yawn.

"Alright, it's late now," Lucia directed Seira to the stairs, "and you should get some sleep from tonight's experience."

"I don't want to sleep yet! I want to say thank you to the mermaid!" Seira objects as she pouted.

"Seira, you can do that tomorrow," Nikora told her.

"Why?"

Nikora turned her head towards the living room, which Seira followed. What she saw was the kimono girl sleeping on the couch. Seira ran up to her.

"Hippo came back with her while you were talking about what happened," Nikora explained, "When Hippo found her, she was in a sea cave and feel asleep."

"I think the mermaid somehow escaped from the evil creatures," Hippo said, as he entered the room, "When I got there, there was no rain or clouds in the sky."

Seira nodded at them, "Thank you, Hippo!" she thanked. She turned to the little girl now asleep on the couch. Her face seemed to look much gentler then when she looked annoyed.

"_And thank you for saving me and Meru, White Mermaid-san._" She thought as she laid a hand on her hand. Soon she retired to her bedroom for the day.

*Asa Seira

Asa means "Born at Dawn" and Seira means "Holy and Good". So I thought it should mean "Holy born at Dawn". To me, the dawn in the ocean is all orange. You see what I mean?

**That's it! Thanks for reading and please leave reviews! *bows* I have to look for a surname for Meru now (yes, she'll be in the story most of the time), but it's hard. Meru means "mail" basically, like "e-mail". But if I read it in another way, it could say Mel. So any ideas? Appreciate if you got some ideas!**


End file.
